


Live!

by SpeedIsLife



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27327136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpeedIsLife/pseuds/SpeedIsLife
Summary: Just a normal and wholesome day in the life of Miroctane! <3
Relationships: Mirage | Elliott Witt/Octane | Octavio Silva
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Live!

"Are you sure about this, buddy?"  
Elliott gently ran his hands over Octane's pack. The daredevil was under his shirt with his head on his chest as he received gentle andloving strokes from his lover.

Octane moved as his head popped out the cleavage, right in front of the trickster's face with a bright grin and placing a kiss on the other's lips before proceeding to comfort him.  
"Sure, amigo! It's just a game and you probably have more followers than I do anyway." Octane chuckled as Mirage gently kissed his forehead.

"God you're making me crave a massage, compadre... You think you can-?"  
"You sure you can lay still for a couple minutes, buddy?"  
Octane nodded. As long as that massage would be very good he wouldn't mind. He slipped out of Elliott's shirt and took his own off in order to expose his torso, laying down on his stomach so the trickster could reach his back. 

A pair of hands ran up and down on the speedster's back, gently caressing his body and getting shudders and quiet curses in return.

"Fuck amigo... You're so good at that... You should open a spa. Would bring a lot of cash for sure..."  
Elliott chuckled as he kept on giving his lover a passionate massage.  
Octane usually had a hard time sitting or laying still but once Mirage's magic hands did something the daredevil was like a whole new person. 

Planning to give Octane the whole menu, he took a small sort of 'spiky' ball from his drawer and started rolling it up and down his body, watching the other shudder every now and then.  
"You're the best, mi amor."  
"Oh I know~"

Mirage getting his ego buttered in such a way was a good feeling as well.  
"Wanna take a trip to... I dunno... Uh... You knoe what just relax I'll take care of everything.

Mirage placed his phone on the mattress as a relsxing soundtrack started coming out of its speaker as he gently kissed Octane's neck before going back to the massage.

* * *

About half an hour passed before Mirage was done and Octane found himself between the other's arm, fingers running through his hair as they had a relaxed chat about how would kick their asses the most, both of them placing their bets on Bangalore.

Anita really was a force to be reckoned with especially with guns.  
"Nita would kick our asses before we even see her coming."  
Octane knew she was fast.   
"She's quicker than we think. Too bad I'm quicker-er... Run circles around her and she's not gonna know what happened until she's down on the floor. Too slow, amiga. Toooooooo slow."

Elliott chuckled. Octane might sound a little arrogant but it was true. He was the fastest of all the legends, even if Bloodhound definetly was a good competitor when they go- "Feral."

Octavio looked at Elliott, raising a brow in concern as he was a little confused about why the other just said one word out of nowhere.  
"¿Que?"   
Elliott looked at Octavio.

"Bloth- Hundr? Hundre? Hundra- I dunno- When they do their Beast of the Hunt thingy... You know... Where they go fast?"

"Oh yeah. But not as fast as me."  
"True, true..." Elliott placed a gentle kiss on Octane's head as he removed his arms from him who let out a little whine.

"Noooo- Keep going,amigo-"  
"I need some breakfast before I join you with that streaming thing, buddy. This beauty craves some food." He smiled confidently before slipping into a pair of joggers and a light green hoodie with Octane's name on it.

"My merch looks good on you." Octavio blew Elliott a kiss who smiled and threw a yellow hoodie on the bed.  
"You can wear my merch. Bet it looks good on you as well, babe."

The daredevil isn't really one for sleeves, but maybe this would turn out to be better than he expected. When he was alone in the room he put the hoodie on. It was a little oversized but the soft fabric made up for it. It felt as if he was under his blanket and in bed.

"Woah..." It was quite warm and very comfy. He quickly pulled his phone out to go on social media, posting about Elliott's merchandise and encouraging his fans to check it out before he left to get to the kitchen and eat something as well.

* * *

"Bonjour!" Wattson greeted Octavio with a smile on her face, waving in his direction. Crypto was sitting right next to her, his laptop on the table as the other couple was doing something on it.

Octavio greeted them back before snuggling up to Elliott and hugging him from behind as he was making some coffee.  
"This is really soft, amigo... Mind if I keep it?"

Elliott smiled a little.  
"Sure,buddy. No problem! Check out my shop for more."  
"You should def' wear one of my tanktops. It would look good on you."  
The daredevil chuckled gently.

Elliott took a cup and filled some coffee in it, throwing two little sugar cubes inside.  
"Do you want something as well?"  
"I'm not a big fan of coffee but... It has caffeine so sure, give me some."  
Taking a second cup, Elliott filled it with coffee as well and handed it to Octavio. He placed his own cup on the table before walking over to the fridge.

"Gracias."  
"You,my friend,are very welcome!"

There was some from that block of cheese left so Elliott took it out and started cutting it into small cubes. He didn't want to have full on breakfast, just a small snack.

Octane took a peek into the fridge spotting some milk and taking it out, finding a package of those Bamboozle-cereal that had started appearing in shops a couple days back.

"You really like those, don't you?" Mirage chuckled as he watched the daredevil empty it in a big bowl.  
"Lots of sugar means lots of energy, compadre!"

After a minute they sat down and quietly chatted with one another, sometimes looking over at Crypto and Wattson who appeared to be playing a game. Neither of them was sure but it looked like it.

Once breakfast was finished, they left the couple and went back to their room.

* * *

"Alright so-"  
Octavio sat down on his chair as Mirage got his and sat down next to his boyfriend.

"We're just gonna play games for a couple hours. Just be yourself, okay mi amor?"  
Octavio got up from his chair and leaned over Elliott, placing a long and passionate kiss on his lips before booping his nose. A reversal of roles, usually Elliott would do this to him and not vice versa.

"I know how much you worry. It's gonna be alright. If you do well, maybe I will-"  
Octavio's eyes wandered to Elliott's crotch for a second as he winked at which Elliott blushed a little, getting flustered.

"M-maybe..."  
Octavio opened his drawer and pulled two controllers out before booting his system up. Often times he would invite Wattson or Ajay over to play something, on rare occasions even Bloodhound was willing to.

As everything was ready for use, he pointed at the games that were being listed on one of the screens.  
"Choose whatever. I really don't care."

Elliott leaned forward and examined the list of games in front of him. He really had never heard of these games before. "You got something where we can shoot at each other?"

Octane nodded and selected one of the many games. "Si."  
He set everything up before grabbing his keyboard and opening several tabs in the internet.  
About 30 seconds passed until the daredevil leaned over, informing the trickster that they were now life, then greeting his loyal viewers.

"¡Hola! Welcome back, comoadres! Got a special guest today. My stunning boyfriend!"  
Elliott moved his chair in front of the camera, blushing a little at the remark while waving at the camera.  
"Hi guys! It's me, Mirage!"

Octane chuckled before leaning over.  
"They know who you are I keep posting about you."  
"Tavi-" Elliott gasped before giggling a little. "You liiittle-"

Octavio kissed Mirage and went back to talking to the growing audience in his livechat.  
"We'll be playing some games today! Let's quickly get started before they get booored!"

The daredevil started a private match with only the two of them.  
The issue was, Elliott had no idea how to play, essentially sitting there and constantly getting wrecked by his lover.

"C'mon babe, gimme a chance."  
The slightly pouty tone in his voice seemingly hit Octavio in the feelings as he stopped unloading magazines into the other and carefully explained the controls.

It took Mirage some time to memorize them but once he did, he was better than before, even managing to take the other out a couple of times.

Quite some time and donations later, Mirage figured that it is best to stop and do other things. He did spend matches on camera but outside of it, some time for himself was necessary.

Whereas Octane would stream almost non-stop, documenting almost his entire life.  
"Hey,uhm... Tavi? This whole streaming stuff isn't for me. Sorry,buddy."  
Octavio had turned off the stream before Mirage said that.

"Oh, amor- That's alright!"  
Octavio took Elliott in his arms.  
"Thanks for understanding, babe."  
Elliott kissed Octavio's forehead.

"Soooo what now?" Mirage looked at Octane.  
"Some cuddles? You know. In the bed. Big spoon me or somethin',amigo."  
Elliott nodded in response as they stripped their clothes, leaving their underwear on and climbing into bed where Mirage pulled his lover close and wrapped his arms around him.

"Wanna go shopping tomorrow?"  
Elliott gently nibbled Octavio's ear.  
"Si, por favor."  
The daredevil giggled.


End file.
